


What's The Problem?

by phan_123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom! Phil, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Dan, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top! Dan, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_123/pseuds/phan_123
Summary: Phil won't talk to Dan, and Dan has begun to become suspicious. He has no idea what he did, or if he did anything at all. Is this all a misunderstanding or has Phil been keeping secrets?





	What's The Problem?

**What's The Problem?**

"Hey Phil! Phil!" Dan yelled from out of his room. He got up and started to walk towards Phil's room. He was getting tired of this, this stupid game that Phil was playing. He opened the door to Phil's room and saw that Phil was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Dan asked, quirking his left eyebrow up. Phil gave him no reply and just kept getting ready and fixing his clothes, making sure they weren't wrinkled. He was wearing a white, long-sleeve shirt that, some might say, was a bit too revealing, a pair of black skinny jeans, that showed a lot more of his curves than Dan approved of for him to go out in public in and a pair of black and white converse, plus he had decided to wear his glasses today. He then turned around and faced Dan and said, "I'm going out, got a problem with it?"

Dan had a lot of problems with a lot of things, especially the way that his boyfriend had been acting lately. It had been driving him nuts the way that Phil had been avoiding him. He knew that something was wrong when Phil had moved out of the room that they shared and started sleeping in the spare bedroom by himself and they haven't touched or fucked for a whole week now. Phil was walking toward the entrance of the door and was about to exit when Dan stood in his way and pushed him all the way back until the back of legs hit the bed and he fell on top of it. Dan then closed the door behind him. His face got dark and solemn, as he asked a question that he never thought he would have to ask Phil, ever, "Are you cheating on me?" 

Phil looked shocked. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and he looked extremely hurt by the accusation, when it finally sunk in of what he had just been asked. "Is that what you think that I've been doing?" He asked, with a shaky voice. Dan was surprised by the total change in Phil's behavior. "That's how you've been acting," He said, sitting down gently on the bed, next to Phil. Phil put his head on Dan's chest and put his arms around his body and started to say, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry. I was just trying to hide all of the items that I ordered so that we could celebrate my birthday together, tonight." Dan looked down at Phil.

"What did you order?" Dan asked. 

"Oh, just some things," Phil answered, shyly.

"I thought that we were just going to watch movies today, but you started acting weird a while back, is the items why?" Dan asked. Phil nodded, blushing. 

"Get them for me, please," Dan said. Phil got up and walked towards the closet and grabbed a box. He gave it to Dan, who opened the top and saw a lot of sex toys. Dan licked his lips and stood up.

"Strip, get on your hands and knees on the bed, now," He said, his mind racing with all the things that he wanted to do to Phil. Phil complied with the orders that he was given. He shivered as a finger was suddenly entered inside of him and he slowly got stretched out in order for their play to begin.

Once Dan was done stretching him, he got out the first toy that he wanted to try, which was the prostate massager. He entered it into his boyfriend and turned it on, all the way to the maximum setting and let the vibrations go through him. Then Dan got out the cock ring and put it over Phil's dick and took a look at Phil's face, which was turning a beautiful shade of pink as he was panting as the vibrations made him feel like he was closer to the edge and the cock ring made sure that he never reached that release. Phil was unable to do anything but moan because he was too focused on keeping himself upright, not having sex for so long and then suddenly all of this happening so fast, it was making him super sensitive. Dan could look at the sight before him all day but, he decided against that and decided to turn Phil over on his back, spreading his legs wide and moving his hips up, as for Phil not to be uncomfortable, and put his wrists up to the headboard. Phil looked up and was starting to wonder about what Dan was about to do, when he saw Dan pull out a length of rope that he tied very skillfully and securely around Phil's wrist, to make sure that they stayed to the headboard.

Dan then decided to strip and climbed on top of Phil and traveled all the way up, until his dick was in Phil's face, near his warm, wet mouth. Phil took it inside his mouth without much of a second thought and started sucking Dan's dick as if his life depended on it. After a while, Dan grabbed Phil's head and started face-fucking him until he came in his mouth and Phil swallowed every drop, savoring the salty taste. As he climbed down from Phil, he took the cock ring off of Phil's dick and watched as Phil exploded all over his chest, looking completely fuckable.

Dan took out the vibrator and turned it off, resting it on the bed. He didn't wait to shove his cock inside of Phil's hole and start thrusting at a very rough and fast pace, making Phil feel light-headed and airy as he was fucked into oblivion. When Dan came in him and untied him from the headboard, he just smiled in an airy and out-of-it way and said, "That was the best birthday present ever." 

Dan smiled and shook his head as Phil fell straight asleep. He kissed him on the cheek and said, "Happy Birthday." Then he turned off the lights and fell asleep next to Phil, with the same goofy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, not my first smut though. This is my second smut story and this is a kind of experiment to see if I am really able to write smut well because I don't want to be one of those smut writers, who really shouldn't be writing smut at all. Sorry that it's so short and the plot is kind of crappy, I'm new to this whole thing so, cut me some slack. Please. Also I would like to say Happy Birthday Phil!


End file.
